


Political Support

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: I'm not sure Minister would hold him so easily tho! xDAnd I actually have a bit similar sketch (rather crack and fanon-ish) in my DA archive but with pre-canon time-line:http://fav.me/dd3z7xa~ '70s, Humphrey meets certain Soviet attaché (who doesn't have a concept of personal space and diplomatic protocol whatsoever) for the very first time...
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Political Support

**Political Support** or **_Semper fortis_** — always ~~brave~~ courageous ( _ ~~... like it’s a GOOD thing ) xD~~_

***

***

 **_Политическая поддержка_ **или Нецелевое использование административного ресурса 

_Semper fortis_ — всегда отважен ~~(...будто что-то хорошее xD)~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure Minister would hold him so easily tho! xD  
> And I actually have a bit similar sketch (rather crack and fanon-ish) in my DA archive but with pre-canon time-line:  
> http://fav.me/dd3z7xa  
> ~ '70s, Humphrey meets certain Soviet attaché (who doesn't have a concept of personal space and diplomatic protocol whatsoever) for the very first time...


End file.
